Green Eyes
by Lifespassion
Summary: Dean and Jo's untold story, right from the very begining. Done all in free verse.
1. Chapter 1

Green Eyes

Part One

By: Lifespassion

Chapter One

-

**This story comes as a request from: TarraWoods , **

**This story is done completely in free verse poetry. It will be done in parts with Chapters to each part. This is part one-from the first episode where Dean and Jo meet. I hope that you enjoy it, please let me know.**

**Deans POV**

*

**Green Eyes**

**Part One**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Dean's Agony**

*

"Dad's Dead Dean."

I know that

You don't have to say that

I was there  
I was there

I know

(Make it stop)

"Stop asking  
if I need anything…[Sam]"

(make the pain stop)

"stop asking  
if I'm okay"

(I am not okay)

(I will never be okay)

"I'm fine…"

(Nothings fine)

*

**Green Eyes**

**Part One**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Soccer mom**

*

Lord help me  
I am pulling up  
to a Roadhouse,

creatively named 'Roadhouse'

in a minivan  
Sam doesn't seem to care

Of course Sam doesn't care  
Sam would probably be fine  
owning a minivan  
and driving around in it everyday

Seriously though

I can't believe  
that this  
is the only working  
car  
(if you can call it that)  
that Bobby had

"This is humiliating  
I feel like  
a freaking  
soccer mom"

***

-

**Green Eyes**

**Part One**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem:**

*****

We walk in

it is quiet

dead quiet

A zap  
and flash of light

make me look  
but its just a bug  
getting deep-fried

There is someone  
on a pool table

"I'm guessing that's not Ellen"

"Yeah," Sam agrees

We split up  
head in opposite directions  
Sam goes into the back  
I look around  
then I feel the cold  
round barrel  
of a gun  
in my back

Oh

shit.

*

**That's all for chapter one folks**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Green Eyes

Part One

By: Lifespassion

Chapter Two

**Here is chapter two, I hope that you like it.**

**Authors corner-it has been a pleasant challenge to write this story so far, involving lots of re-watching episodes and pausing to get the dialogue as accurate as I can. I hope that you all enjoy it and that you like the way I portray the characters.**

**Warning--this chapter contains harsh Language.**

Jo's POV

*

**Green Eyes**

**Part One**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Rifle**

*****

I press the gun  
to his back  
let him know  
I am not fooling around

he may be taller  
and bigger  
but he does not  
have the advantage here

he is not alone  
I saw his tall friend  
walk in  
I am not alone  
either

"Oh God,"  
he says  
"Please  
let that be  
a rifle"

I wish he  
could see the  
complete  
lack  
of a smile  
on my face

(I so not impressed)

Still...

Two can play  
at this game

"Naw,  
I'm just real happy  
to see you."

he starts to move

"Don't even,"  
I snap

"Not moving  
copy that,"  
he shifts his weight  
(when is mom  
going to come through the door?)  
"You should know something  
miss…  
you know  
when you put a rifle  
to someone's back  
you shouldn't  
put it  
right up to their back  
because  
it makes it  
real easy  
to do…  
this"

He spins  
around  
and grabs the rifle  
right out  
of my hands

*

**Green Eyes**

**Part One**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: S.O.A.B.**

Son

of

a

bitch

(I knew  
I shouldn't  
put a rifle  
right up  
to a person's back  
[so why the hell  
did I?]  
but I did anyways)

cocky  
son of a bitch  
you've got that  
sly smile  
on your face

like you are  
all that

like you are so  
much better  
than me

because you're  
a man  
and bigger  
and taller  
and think  
you're all that

newsflash--asshole:

you're not

I punch him  
as hard as I can  
strait  
in the face  
right  
in the nose

It catches him  
off guard  
it hurts him  
I take my rifle back  
I take my power back  
I take my pride back

so there

you  
son  
of  
a  
bitch

*

**That's all for chapter two. I hope that you liked it, please let me know. There is more to come**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sory for the delay, to anyone who was waiting. I let someone borrow my season of Supernatural so I haven't been able to sit down and watch this episode in a while.**

**Hope you like this chapter. If you do please review, I promice not to take so long for the next one.**

**...**

**Green Eyes**

**Part One**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Sam and Dean**

**...**

My mother  
walks into the room  
her gun  
at the back  
of a tall brunette  
who has his hands  
over his head

"Sam?"  
asks mine  
glancing at his friend

"Sorry Dean."  
The tall one  
called Sam  
shrugs bashfully  
as he walks into the room  
in front of my mother

"Wait,"  
she says  
and looks  
back and forth  
at the boys  
"Sam and Dean Winchester?"

I have heard  
my mother talk about  
these boys before  
they are hunters  
their dad's name  
is John Winchester

My mother lowers  
the gun  
I hesitate eyeing  
Dean  
he is still holding his face

The brothers  
look at each other  
and I finally lower  
my rifle

...

**Green Eyes**

**Part One**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Feel Bad**

We sit down  
with the brothers  
in the front  
of the bar

We listen  
as they tell us  
why they are here

Then my mother  
Ellen  
gives them a folder  
on some strange  
disappearances  
around the circus

I glance sideways  
at Dean  
I still don't feel bad  
for hitting him

Not yet

...

**That's all for now folks. More to come later.**


End file.
